


It's Gonna Itch and Burn and Sting, Do You Wanna See What the Scratching Brings?

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, M/M, Sadist Says I'm Going to Hurt You, Torture, flagellation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “如果我拒绝呢？”杰洛特问道。“那我就只能揍你了。我是蓝衣铁卫的指挥官，已经变得很擅长揍人了。”罗契回答。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 13





	It's Gonna Itch and Burn and Sting, Do You Wanna See What the Scratching Brings?

**Author's Note:**

> The Witcher 2的第12号结局，在“薇丝的十字弓”结局之前的那个。
> 
> 请在看完所有tag之后阅读。

啪！鞭子咬进皮肉里面，发出一声沉重的响声，扯下了一大块皮肤。烧灼感蔓延开来，然后是疼痛，杰洛特的肩膀控制不住地抽搐，挨了打的地方仿佛热水袋一样肿胀起来。他的脑袋垂下，感觉头晕目眩，血混合着汗水，从他的背脊流下，仿佛一根湿漉漉的手指，指尖一路向下划去。他的双臂绷得笔直，手腕上的镣铐被晃动得叮当作响。杰洛特背后那个人调整了位置，钉了铁掌的靴子在岩石地板上磨蹭作响，他在等待。

只是不知道他在等待什么。

第二下同样来得毫无预警，这次横贯杰洛特的肩胛骨，鞭尾撕裂了肩膀。温热的汗水几乎是喷了出来，杰洛特咬紧牙关，唾液堵住了他的气管，他剧烈地喘息，第三下，这次打在和第一下同样的地方，他痛叫出声，但惨叫声也戛然而止，因为第四下立刻扯过他的脊背，留下一道热辣辣的割伤。杰洛特意识到，比起挨打，更糟糕的东西是那声音——隔得这么近，惊雷一样在他的脑袋里面嗡嗡作响，仿佛一团愤怒的杀人蜂。疼痛让一切都变得更加鲜明，地牢里面的气味包围了他：老鼠的气味、久不洗澡的人身上的味道、经年和新鲜的呕吐物和排泄物的气味、血的气味。他自己身上散发出来的气味，闻起来就像是凯尔莫汉地牢里面作为训练目标的动物。

他摇了摇头，试图想起自己的训练。

一根手指抚过杰洛特的脊椎，停在一个肿胀的伤口上方，一个威胁。杰洛特可以感觉到手套那硬皮革和缝线的触感，他一动不动。

“我们已经很久都没有打死人了，因为我改进了方法，”罗契说，带着一股实事求是的态度，“在得到结果之前就搞死犯人，那不是审讯，只不过是取乐。”

“所以？”杰洛特说。

“不过你现在已经不是犯人了。”罗契回答，他挪动了一下，“所以规则对你来说没用了。”

“你知道那不是我干的，维农。”

“我给过你两次机会，但是你都拒绝了。而我要实现我的承诺，接着我们再谈一谈。”

_糟透了，这家伙是最糟糕的那种类型，一板一眼的虐待狂，_杰洛特琢磨，感觉冷汗顺着额头坠落，他撇了撇嘴唇，朝地上吐出一口唾沫，感觉胃疼了起来，_这种类型的家伙会把你切成一块一块，只为了证明一个观点。_

接下来的半个小时里面，罗契又有条不紊地朝杰洛特身上抽了六十多鞭，一直到他的背再也感觉不到任何东西，只剩下一片蔓延的灼烧和肿痛。他很有耐心，而且充满了计划性。杰洛特咬紧牙关，默默地数着数，缓慢地，他变成了一团混乱的、抽搐的、发着烧的烂泥。不过，杰洛特还能忍耐。_你是猎魔人，你们可以忍受许多。_当然，如果你咽不下去，你就会死在某个黑暗的沼泽中间，死在某个荒废的村子里面，死在燃烧的城墙外面，死在一条发臭的小巷尽头。

杰洛特双臂扭转，吃力地喘着气。愤怒在他的身体里面熊熊燃烧，沉淀，最后泛起腐烂的味道，留下他感觉空虚，感觉被耗尽了。

过了一会儿，有人捧着一个大碗走进地牢，引发一阵窃窃私语。那个蓝衣铁卫在杰洛特面前停了下来，看向他身后。似乎是得到了什么命令，蓝衣铁卫点了点头，向杰洛特展示碗中盛着的东西，大约一盎司的粗糙结晶发出微弱的反光。

盐。

一只手再次抚上杰洛特的背脊，这次脱了手套，但是罗契的手指依然稳定而从容。他测定了位置，然后朝杰洛特的伤口上抹了一层水。寒意从杰洛特的后颈升上来，他犹豫了一下，想要挣扎着回头，但是又不能肯定是否应该这么做。地牢里面一片死寂，只剩下火把发出的微弱噼啪声，漫长的一秒钟就这么过去了。

然后他开始尖叫。

一切感觉都像是在燃烧。

整个世界突然之间变得非常混乱、失去了形状，剩下的只有无数尖锐的、细小的白色牙齿咬进杰洛特破损的皮肉，在赤裸的神经上释放出火焰。杰洛特左冲右突，挣扎，扭动，用尽所有的力气，挣得镣铐哐当作响。“按住他！”有人在某个地方高声下命令，“我还没处理完。”两双手抓住杰洛特的肩膀，想固定住他，他吃力地矮下左肩，甩脱他们，再猛地踢踹，挣扎得像是被逼到角落里面的马。一直到左边飞来一拳，狠狠地打在他脸上，鼻梁骨在皮肤下面发出破碎的声音。一连串金星在杰洛特的眼前闪烁，在黑暗的视界里面若隐若现，他喘息着，然后又开始惨叫，牙齿咬紧又松开，血管在他的额头上方突突跳动，威胁着要爆裂开来。过了一会儿，盐那锋利而灼热的感觉褪去了一点，他用嘴呼吸，感觉到一切都很疼，一切都在融化，他的知觉即将消失殆尽，消失在一片燃烧的黑暗里面。杰洛特嘴里满是明亮的、酸苦的肾上腺素的味道。_敌人在哪里？敌人在哪个方向？我应该怎么应对？维瑟米尔？大师？告诉我，因为我不能——_

_因为我没有办法晕过去，我没有办法就这么死去。_

杰洛特大笑起来，感觉血流进了喉咙里面，又痒又疼。他低下头，意识到裤子被温热的尿液沾湿了。真是糟透了。

一盆冷水浇上他的身体，冲去盐和血污，杰洛特抽搐了一下，然后放松了下来，他依然在发烧，依然是一团混乱。缓慢地，罗契终于移动了，他走了几步，站在杰洛特面前，看着他，双手环抱在胸前。罗契的脸和赤裸的手指上都染满了鲜血，但眼神依然专注，专注而空洞。

“你可以休息十五分钟，然后就可以再回到之前的房间，我们好好地谈一谈，”罗契说，“然后我会再问你一些问题。这一次，我要答案。”

“婊子养的，”杰洛特说，亲切而疲倦地，“乐子找够了吗？”

“你最好不要那么称呼我，杰洛特。”罗契说，歪了歪脸，像是吃到了什么苦涩的东西。

他们对视了一会儿，然后杰洛特偏过脸，再次朝地上吐了一口唾沫，不过他没了力气，唾液黏在他的下巴上。杰洛特笑了起来，声音嘶哑。

“看起来我也戳中一个伤口了，指挥官。”他说，“哎哟。”

罗契看着杰洛特，面无表情。过了一会儿，他转过头去。“薇丝！”罗契朝着地牢大门口吼叫。

“准备好工具，我们得再来一次。”

FIN


End file.
